Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir
Adrien Agreste is the deuteragonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupontand a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). He later gets akumatized in an alternate timeline into a villain named Cat Blanc (Chat Blanc in the French version). Bio Adrien is a dreamer and charismatic, but is also often shy, a bit reserved, and considerably innocent — particularly due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach. Even though he is not very openly emotional to most people, he is friendly, empathetic, understanding, and encouraging to others in hard times. His will for exposure, change, and making friends definitely complements his personality, although it is a bit of a struggle for Adrien due to his busy schedule. Because of his innocence and kind heart, Adrien is very willing to give second chances to others that have cruel or mean intentions, like Lila and Chloé, believing that with enough patience and time anyone can change. However, he will defend his friends if matters go out of hand. Due to his kind heart he can be oblivious at times to the darkness or mischief that are in hearts of others like his father or his cousin Felix. Adrien's shyer, gentler characteristics can be observed in awkward or uncomfortable situations, or scenarios with particular people. This was shown when he nervously asked Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's new album, shyly greeted Ladybug in Simon Says, posed with Marinette as their alter-egos in Clara Nightingale's music video, displayed shyness about going on a date with Kagami alone in Frozer, and tried to make Marinette more comfortable around him but froze up and instead played a joke during The Puppeteer 2. While liking to have fun, Adrien is more serious, obedient, somewhat insecure, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he usually tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He has an easier time letting his feelings show to those whom he is close to. However, Adrien will act on impulse if he is emotional enough, like lying to Théo Barbot out of jealousy about his relationship with Ladybug and sneaking out into the night while unhappy on Christmas, missing his mother. He feels that his father is overprotective, causing him to occasionally act rebelliously, like going places with his friends or alone without informing his family and taking things that don't belong to him, though the former case was caused by his father's over-protection. His desire to be loved makes him vulnerable whenever disappointed by those he cares for, as seen when Ladybug didn't show up for their date in "Glaciator". Family related issues also strike him emotionally, even the simple situation when his father doesn't show up to spend dinner with him. Or when Mayura's deception lead him into real trouble, meaning that he follows his heart at the most inconvenient times. Adrien usually thinks reasonably and will express distress and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong, especially in Plagg's case. However, according to Gabriel, Adrien is very similar to his mother, describing them as "dramatic" and "headstrong when in comes to other people's safety". He can be rather reckless with or without the mask, insisting on fighting Riposte with a sprained ankle in order to protect his crime-fighting partner. This was seen again to a more dangerous extent, like when he had his ribs broken as a result of his Cataclysm being used against him. On the verge of dying, he insisted on continuing to fight anyway showing his will and determination to help even if restrained. On certain occasions, Adrien (as Cat Noir) can be hasty sometimes, evidently when rushing to face certain akumatized villains without a plan. Due to this rashness, he often needs to be restrained or stopped by Ladybug or Master Fu. At times, Adrien can be persistent when wanting to figure something out, as seen when he continuously bribed Plagg with cheese until he spilled the truth about what Ladybug was hiding from him. This trait is highly apparent in his romantic pursuit of her, to the point where both Marinette (referring to Cat Noir) and Kagami believe that he is stubborn. However, like Alya Césaire, he places extreme values on the mutual trust he has with Ladybug, respecting her decision to keep her identity secret and eventually her secrets with the Guardian. According to Ladybug, Cat Noir does annoy her a lot, but he has never lied to her. Per her wishes, he is secretive to others about his personal life such as his love towards her, partially telling his true feelings to her aforementioned friends. As Cat Noir, Adrien has the freedom to act however he desires outside of his normal life, letting his wilder side come out. More optimistic and open, he says whatever comes to his mind and has a habit of cracking cat-related jokes and puns. As he said in "Plagg", being Cat Noir is the only time Adrien can be himself. Much of his exaggerated personality, especially his flirtatious behaviour with Ladybug, stems from entertainment such as anime, television, and movies due to his lack of experience with people his age beyond Chloé. According to Plagg, Adrien often takes after him and is one of his most irresponsible owners in 5000 years, though the latter might be an exaggeration since he also considered him the best "Cat Noir". It is rare for Cat Noir to reveal his vulnerable side, but it does come through at times. Examples of this are when he quietly comments that not all parents are loving, tries in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wore off, and opens up to Marinette about his struggles in the love department. Since he became Cat Noir, like Marinette, Adrien has grown in confidence and developed characteristically. This can be seen during the time he lashed out at his father and courageously asked Nathalie if he could bring his friends with him to the wax museum. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, as well as interacting with certain other people, he acts cocky and brags, liking to boast about himself in a comedic way. In "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Ladybug describes her partner as "cocky, nosy and a show off". However, Cat Noir very occasionally shows insecurity and compares his abilities to Ladybug or their new partners. He displayed his biggest sense of insecurity when he failed to save those he cares about. In "Desperada", he briefly expressed his intense frustration and sadness to Ladybug about repeatedly not being able to save her and not knowing what to do anymore. His romantic feelings towards her stemmed this situation and distracted him from fighting the villain at hand, observable in other fights and episodes as well. It often sparks his instincts to protect Ladybug before himself, as well. Despite all these traits, Adrien's change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among his other personality traits, such as his reasonable character and reckless behavior. He usually tries to persuade the supervillains to calm down and stop their rampage before fighting them, when able to do so. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when it is a lethal situation. He understands that it takes more than just superpowers to be a hero or useful, using his wits to help Ladybug out of a tight spot even without his powers. He also knows how to cheer up his partner during their hardest times and encourages her to try to fight again. Deeply loyal and determined to help others and save the day, he really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. Cat Noir is welcoming and friendly when it comes to accepting new additions to the team, having open arms for Lila in "Volpina" and Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". He is also open to accepting help from others like Alix and Nathaniel during battles, as shown during the time he was reversed from "puss to wuss", becoming a complete coward, contrasting to his brave and confident nature. Like Ladybug, he is good at providing advice to others when they need it. As Cat Noir, Adrien has the people's loyalty, respect, trust, and help when he needs it. Through spending time with his other allies, Cat Noir like Ladybug; he values their support and help. Thanks to his time as his alter ego and daringly wanting to see outside world, Adrien got to experience something his father may have forgetten the love of others. Starting to feel that Ladybug and others are like his second family. As Mister Bug, Adrien retains most of his personality as Cat Noir like his hastiness and his confidence in his abilities. However, according to Lady Noir, he has lost some of his sense of humor, getting a taste of Ladybug's careful side and creative thinking. As Aspik, Adrien retains more of his personality as a civilian rather than as Cat Noir. However, despite being still trustworthy and faithful, his crush on Ladybug prevents him from doing a good job fighting Desperada. On a desperate move to impress her as Adrien, he disregards the villain's movements and keeps using his power to get back in time to try to prevent Ladybug from being captured. Eventually, he comes to conclusion he cannot be of any help to her as Aspik and returns the Snake Miraculous to Ladybug. As Cat Blanc, he retains most of his personality as Cat Noir, but in a more twisted way. His flirtatious behavior is used as a facade to get close to his opponents so he can attack them. His love for Ladybug had become more obsessive and, while still showing to care for her, he still tries to get her Miraculous, even if that means destroying her. His temper becomes even more intense, as he tried to destroy the whole galaxy, if not more, in anger for Ladybug not giving him her Miraculous. Also, he started to act like his father when he was Hawk Moth, having his heart go twisted by sadness, despair, and was desperate to get what he wanted despite the price. Appearance Adrien is a bit taller than Marinette, and he has brushed-back blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white shirt, with a collar and rolled-up sleeves above his elbow, and a black shirt underneath with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears dark blue jeans and orange sneakers with white lace and a logo of a black butterfly shape in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir, he wears a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws on the fingertips, and boots. He has black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, are green and look cat-like, and his hair is messier and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a green paw print in the circle. Personality Adrien is charismatic, along with being shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging, and for those he is close to, he has an easier time letting his feelings show. As Cat Noir, Adrien, having the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself, but his change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Cupid's Arrow". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being a superhero and uninhibited by his civilian life. Abilities Adrien, as a model, knows how to pose and express for his photo shoots. He takes fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. As Cat Noir, he has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. Like actual cats, he also has night vision. He uses his staff efficiently, knowing how to spin it, wield it like a sword, and take advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. His special power, Cataclysm, damages anything that he touches with his ring hand, although it drains his power and reverts him back to Adrien shortly afterwards. Trivia * He will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Adrien pic 6.png|As Adrien Agreste Volpina LQ (557).jpg|Adrien's kwami Plague Mister_Bug_Square.png|As Mister Bug Cat_Blanc_Square.png|As Cat Blanc Aspik_Square.jpg|As Aspik Snake_Noir_Square.png|As Snake Noir Adrien.png Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous holders Category:Cat Miraculous holders Category:French Miraculous team Category:Members of Agreste family Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Humans Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Casanova Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Love Interests Category:Black Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Half Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deuteragonist Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Singing Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:White Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters voiced by Bryce Papenbrook Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon characters Category:Idiots Category:VILLAINS Category:Shy characters Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Cyan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Cousins Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Comic Book Characters